Christy Jackson
The wife of Jack Jackson. Early Life Born to a wealthy American family in Minnesota she ended up marrying Ryan Crawford a decorator whom everyone saw as being beneath her. She ends up having two children with him, Phoebe and Cindy. She is shocked to hear about her husband's double if not triple life as he had a child out of wedlock, Tommy with a lady called Jess and he also has another name and gain an actor career who was married to another actress, Reese and had two children with her, Elizabeth and Dudley, before their marriage was annulled when he old her the truth. And he also ha a daughter Ameila born to her from another woman he had a relationship with, Eva. The child with Jess was murdered by one of Christy and Jack's daughter. Jack was going to put himself away for the crime but realising that his daughter needed to be put to prison he send his own daughter to prison. Comedy House Season 63 The Rape (Cross over with The Devon Show S4 E7 The Rape) Angered by what Jack did to their daughter Cindy, Christy conspires with Leanne Breslin and Trudy Jenkins say that he along with Peter P who both at the time are residing in the Comedy House had raped them. This is a lie but Christy wants revenge and the others want to see the establishment of the Comedy House which due to the trial saw the crippling of the Comedy House for a temporary moment. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 26 Christy is seen at the end of the Volume rushing to the hairdressers to find Daisy, as do those who have been at the Christian Camp in Romsey (See Season 4, The Devon Show) to find out whether her estranged husband who was trying to calm down the cult was okay and to find out what had happened to him. Volume 27 With Jack now gaining the position as chief of police of Grasmere Valley (See Season 5, The Devon Show), Christy as well as their daughter together Cindy moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live as a family as both Jack and Christy begin to heal their very fractured relationship. Volume 38 While Jack and Christy are on holiday in Switzerland, Cliff Clifford and Charlene Moray coming to town and take over from her father as chief of police. Despite doing an excellent job, Jack is forced out of his position and without even knowing this was to be taken place. Also during the Volume part of their justification for taking Jack from being a police chief is the false accusations he had of him being a rapist. However it is not mentioned that among those with such accusations was Christy. Volume 41 Jack Jackson when trying to get The Governor to have Cliff Clifford arrested, Charlene Moray believes he is doing such a thing because she was jealous of Cliff replacing him as chief of police. Jack stats it was more likely took over and refers to the fact that while on holiday in Switzerland with Christy that Charlene and Cliff bulldozered in a took Jack out of being police chief without any discussion. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape (Crossover episode with The Comedy House Season 63 The Rape) Madea gives a call to Nanny Prescot as Peter P and Ryan Crawford are being accused of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford a trial that is taking place in Grasmere Valley. Madea wants Nanny Prescot and her family to go to the case and support them and if possible prove their innocence. Nanny Prescot does all she can with the gang as long as manner in the town to try and prove Peter P and Ryan Crawford are innocent. They find out who Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford are by interviewing Tap Tap Tap at the university. Peter tries to connect with Ryan to reveal how he knows Cornell and what he is hiding from him. He refuses. Peter also tries to calls his wife Monica but she refuses to pick up the line. Soon the court case begins with The Worst Lawyer Ever representing the pair and is despite their protest she is pleading them guilty. Nanny Prescot tries to tell her that Kevin Davis had found some news that will break the case but she ignores her. Jay and Michael as well as the Vechhios and some townsfolk of Christy are there protesting that Ryan and Peter are rapists. The gang burst through with Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons leading and after a lot of commotion the Worst Lawyer ever ends up teaming up with Glenda Davis to prosecute her former clients while Nanny Prescot and PJ do their best to save them. Trudy, Leanne and Christy go up and testify with the last one having all three girls as well as Jess another girl who claims to be raped by Ryan. Nanny Prescot manages to reveal that Christy was in fact Ryan’s wife! Ryan had when he had enough of the limelight before meeting Reese Witherspoon, changed his name to Ben Crawford and married Christy and had two kids with her. There youngest killed his son he had with Jess on a one night stand and he had got in prison for her but realising how psychotic she was she broke free from jail proved his innocence and got his own daughter put in jail. All the while when he was a movie star he was married to Reese Witherspoon thereby committing bigamy, which when found out by Reese they split up not revealing the real reason why. Wanting to get back at him and to have their only daughter left with her for full custody Christy lied about the rape. Trudy and Leanne wanted to ruin the Comedy House’s reputation but also to make the issue of rape important and in the public eye and so the three collaborated to make up the story. Cornell who had looked into Jess’s initial rape story years ago which she made up as the story unravels goes to the Prescots side. Champaine however before the truth is revealed goes over to Trudy, Christy and Leanne’s side. By using Devon to stand up with Ryan they trick them into believing it was Peter Petrelli thereby making their testimony worthless. Each of the girls are charged with false arrest and perjury to which Cornell promises they will all serve every day of their sentence. The Worst Lawyer gets a slap by Nanny Prescot when she tries to pretend she was in on the plan to help original clients all the long. She is soon fired by Judge Fielder and Glenda Davis is suspended for a year. The likes of the town folk like Kevin and Elaine and the Vecchios and Jay when the truth reveals pretend to have supported the accused all the long. Outraged by this Ryan publicly disowns them and shows his disgust and hatred for Christy before leaving no one knowing where he has gone. Similarly Peter doesn’t know how he can forgive those who have betrayed him. He also leaves without a trace. The victory seems a bit hollow for Nanny Prescot. Back in the Comedy House Madea has had enough of Norman Briggs and his controlling ways as well as the refusal to help out one of their own in their time of need and as a results declares she is leaving in the morning. Episode 18 Fear of the Unknown Jack currently estranged from his wife Christy is involved with trying to talk down the cult The Fifth Way from doing anything dangerous like mass suicide. The tense situations is heard on the radio by Nanny Prescot and everyone on the camp in Romsey much to their horror hearing the events unfold but not knowing what had happened. After the camp has ended, Nanny Prescot, Adam Robinson, Charley Robinson and the others all rush to the hairdressers to hear from Daisy what had happened. Christy Jackson is among those desperate to hear if her estranged husband Jack was okay. Jack is... Season 5 Episode 1 Wake ...alive and well but the devastation that happened with some of those in the cult committing mass suicide was a turning point for many. Del the chief police due to fumbling his task of keeping everyone safe is fired by Charlene Moray and Sam Bishop and Jack Jackson takes his place as chief of police due to his excellent attempts at diffusing the situation. Also his marriage to Christy is on the mend. Season 6 Episode 11 We Are Women Leanne, Christy Jackson and Trudy Jenkins are among those who are drafted to Glenda Davis's concert wanting to stamp out all all sexual misconduct, harassment, abuse and chauvinism and thinking a concert can do it. Nanny Prescot is certainly not impressed by this as with them lying that they had been raped by Jack Jackson makes them the worst ideas for being models for the event. Regardless they are there and the event ends up in chaos failure with Glenda blabbing on and she ending getting into the fight with veteran pop star Tess O’Darcy and others who she drafted in for the concert.